The present invention relates generally to storing and retrieving a large amount of information, and more particularly to detecting, storing, and retrieving information relating to at least one parameter of an animal over a period of time.
Since the beginning of time, animals have migrated between various locations or have roamed about the land, either in unrecognizable patterns or in response to environmental conditions. For example, various types of fish migrate from their home location to another location, often upstream, or against the current of an ocean or another body of water, in order to reproduce. Similarly, various types of birds migrate between locations depending upon the environmental conditions, wherein the locations are often thousands of miles apart from each other.
Some animals, such as bears, deer, moose, elk, and the like, roam about the land in unrecognizable patterns. Other animals migrate about the land due to environmental conditions, such as fires or temperature variations. Yet other animals migrate from location to location due to survival instincts and the threat of larger or more aggressive animals endangering their safety.
Researchers and scientists have attempted to maintain a record of the migratory habits of various animals. For example, particular animals of a species are often identified and tagged. The tags are often attached to a body part of an animal, such as a wing or a limb, in hope that the migratory pattern of the animal can be followed by periodic identification of the animal via the tag. However, in some cases, the time period between identifications of a particular animal may be months, or even years. Thus, a true and complete migratory pattern is not known. Rather, the location of the particular animal at sporadic time periods is known. In the majority of cases, once an animal has been tagged, the animal is never observed again, and therefore, no information or knowledge is gained.
In addition to tracking the migratory pattern of animals, it is also desirous to track physical characteristics of animals over a period of time. For example, the knowledge of the heart rate, temperature, and blood flow rate of an animal over a period of time would provide previously unknown information which would aide in the understanding of the animal. There are no conventional means of detecting, storing, and/or retrieving this type of information.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and device capable of detecting and accurately storing information and data relating to an animal, such as physical location and physical characteristics, over a period of time. The device must be relatively small and lightweight such that it will encumber movement of the animal. The device must also be capable of storing a large amount of data or information relating to the animal such that the information to be stored may encompass various characteristics over a significant period of time.
The present invention is an apparatus for detecting and storing information or data relating to an animal and a method of monitoring information relating to parameters of an animal. The apparatus includes at least one detection component capable of detecting information regarding at least one parameter of the animal. An atomic resolution storage device is electrically coupled to the detection component for storing the information regarding the detected parameter.
In one embodiment, the detection component further includes a clocking device, such as a real time clock, electrically coupled to the storage device such that data relating to a parameter of the animal can be stored in real time. In another embodiment, the detection component is a receiver associated with a global positioning system which is electrically coupled to the storage device such that the storage device stores information relating to a location of the animal in real time. In still another embodiment, the detection component is a heart monitoring device capable of monitoring a parameter of the heart of the animal, a blood flow monitoring device capable of monitoring the blood flow within the animal, or a temperature sensor capable of sensing a temperature of the animal.
In still yet another embodiment, the apparatus includes a microprocessor electrically coupled to the detection component and the storage device. The microprocessor is capable of manipulating the information regarding the detected parameter and providing data to the storage device based upon the manipulated information.
The method of monitoring information relating to a parameter of an animal includes the step of electrically coupling an atomic resolution storage device to a detecting device within a single unit. The single unit is attached to an animal. Information relating to at least one detected parameter of the animal is stored within the storage device over a period of time. The information stored within the storage device is then retrieved after the period of time.
In one embodiment, the step of storing information relating to at least one detected parameter further includes storing information relating to the heart of the animal, storing information relating to the blood flow within the animal, storing information relating to a temperature of the animal, or storing information relating to a position of the animal in the storage device over a period of time. In another embodiment, the single unit can be implanted within the animal or secured to the animal with a collar device. In yet another embodiment, the information stored within the storage device is transferred to a microprocessor, such as in a receiver, for evaluation via a radio frequency link, a satellite link, or an electrical link.
Another apparatus for detecting and storing data relating to an animal includes a receiver associated with a global positioning system capable of detecting a location of the animal at an associated point in time and a storage component electrically coupled to the receiver for storing information regarding the location of the animal at the associated point in time. In differing embodiments, the apparatus may include a heart monitoring device, a blood flow monitoring device, or a temperature sensor electrically coupled to the storage component. The storage component would additionally store information relating to the parameter of the heart of the animal, the blood flow within the animal, or the temperature of the animal.
The present invention provides a device for and a method of detecting, generating, and storing information relating to an animal over a period of time. The device can be fixedly attached to an animal and then retrieved after a period of time. The device includes a storage component capable of storing a large amount of data about the animal. The data can be retrieved and analyzed such that a more complete understanding of the particular animal, including its migration habits and physical history, can be evaluated.